


Walter's True Partner

by bud16



Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anus Kissing, Being Chased, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Bullies, Embarrassment, First Time, French Kissing, Kissing, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, School, Sex Talk, Sexual Teasing, Street Festival, Stripping, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Warehouse, Warehouse sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Presley & Walter are attending a street festival when things take a serious turn as they both hide in a warehouse where they exposed some serious things





	Walter's True Partner

Walter’s True Partner

Presley Carnovan & Walter Lu are looking through a local around the world street festival as they both are happy that they’re spending some time together. While they both were looking around at some amazing booth from different places a couple of ruffians, who are the same age as Presley & Walter as one of them dress like a biker while the other one dress like a professional boxer, would try to hang up on them.

Biker Ruffian: Hey you two! Give us all of your money!

Presley: Why?

Boxer Ruffian: Because he told you to.

Walter: We’re not going to give you our money.

Biker Ruffian: If that’s the case then I think that my partner & I are going to ruff you up.

As the ruffians charge at Presley & Walter, both boys would handle themselves as they defeated the ruffians.

Biker Ruffian: You’ll regret missing with us.

Boxer Ruffian: That’s right. We’re going to go get back up & we’ll teach you guys a lesson or two.

Presley: We’ll be waiting for you.

As the ruffians ran away, Presley & Walter continue to look through the street festival. Presley & Walter were having the time of their lives when the ruffians return as they brought 25 of their closest friends as Presley & Walter now felt scared as the gang of ruffians force Presley & Walter to flee the street festival. Presley & Walter would run as fast as they could as they both spotted a warehouse. They both looked at each other & both decided to go inside as they both saw no one inside the warehouse. Presley & Walter would hide behind some creates as some of them hold items from the street festival. Presley & Walter would look to see if the ruffians are still following. Once they saw no signs of them, they both decided to catch their breath & rest up.

Presley: Looks like we lost them.

Walter: Thank goodness. I don’t know how much I could’ve run anymore.

Presley: Me too.

Walter: Since we’re all alone, let’s talk just you & me.

Presley: Okay. How are you doing in school?

Walter: I’m doing alright. Making A’s & B’s!

Presley: That’s awesome. Me too!

Walter: I’m glad to hear that. How’s everything doing at home?

Presley: I’m doing alright. Mom has been very busy.

Walter: Hang in the buddy. Everything is going alright at my end.

Presley: How is your sister?

Walter: She’s doing alright. I want to talk about something more interesting.

Presley: Oh! And what would that be?

Walter: Sex.

Presley gasps as he was shock to hear that.

Walter: Remember what we learn in health class.

Presley: Of course I do. Why are you bringing this up, Walter?

Walter: Well, I’m discovering it through another way.

Presley: What do you mean?

Walter: I’m learning it from some friends & in some dirty magazines.

Presley couldn’t believe what his friend is talking about, but things got more intense when Walter talked about a new subject.

Walter: But there’s something else that I would like to talk to you about.

Presley: Oh & what would that be?

Walter: Having sex with boys.

Presley was even more stunned to hear the next subject.

Presley: Why are you bringing this all up now, Walter?

Walter: I heard that it’s good for us boys to have sex with one another & I know some friends that are doing it.

Presley: Who are they?

Walter: Peter, Ben, Jake, Max, Wes, Alex. Those are a few of the names, but there’s plenty more.

Presley was even more stunned to hear the names that Walter mentions as he couldn’t believe that they’re having sex with each other.

Walter: You have to promise that you won’t tell them that I told you.

Presley: I promise, but how are they having sex?

Walter: Boys stick their penises through the other’s boy’s anus.

Presley: You got to be kidding me!?!

Walter: Sadly, I’m not.

Presley: I can’t believe that’s how boys have sex with each other.

Feeling emboldened, Walter finally ask Presley what he wanted.

Walter: Presley, I would like for us to have sex with each other.

Presley was very stun to hear Walter asking him that.

Presley: Why are you asking me this, Walter?

Walter: I’m looking for a boy that’s discreet & interesting plus I can’t ask any of the guys because they already hook up with each other & asking a girl to have sex with me is absolutely out of the question.

Presley: Why is that, Walter?

Walter: It could unintentionally land me in hot water.

Presley: Oh! I guess I see your point.

Walter: That’s the reason why I ask you because you’re a boy, your discreet & most importantly you’re interesting.

Presley was dumbfounded of what Walter said.

Presley: What made you think that I was interested in having sex with you?

Walter: I was divulged that you already have feelings for me, Presley. The way that you got starry eyes & blush at certain times when you were looking at me. The times that you have hugged me for some extra time & especially when you were going up & down in the boy’s locker room looking for me.

Presley’s face has gotten redder from having his secret revealed as Walter inquires a question from him.

Walter: Answer me this question. Why do you think that I always bend down at just the right angle to give you a full view of my rear & package?

Presley’s now wide-eyed & blushing deeper as he gave Walter his answer. Smiling & knowingly, Walter told Presley what he thought.

Walter: I did it, so I can torture you, Presley.

Presley still blushing told Walter what he thought about that.

Presley: I think that you have succeeded in doing that.

Walter chuckled at Presley’s answer as he got down to serious business.

Walter: I still want to have sex with you, Presley.

Walter saw that Presley was still somewhat reluctant even after having his secret revealed by the one he admired as Walter moved in closer to Presley.

Walter: I know that you have feelings for my sister, Presley, but sadly she doesn’t feel that way towards you, so now you can embrace what you really wanted to do.

At that point, Walter went for it as he close his eyes as his lips made contact with Presley’s. Presley sat there wide-eyed in shock & excitement while also feeling a fire slowly growing inside of him. Presley also closed his eyes & start moaning in pleasure. Taking his cue, Walter wrap his arms around Presley’s neck as it brought Presley closer to him. Presley responded by wrapping his arms around Walter’s back. The action now had brought them intimately closer as they both savored each other’s lips. At this point, there’s a lot of French kissing until Walter broke up their session as he soon felt the bulge inside of Presley’s shorts as Walter smiles.

Walter: I guess ‘this’ wants to be part of the action.

Feeling dumbfounded and enflamed all Presley could do is watch Walter lowering his head down towards his crotch. Walter then methodically unzip Presley’s fly then tugged the front of Presley’s undies releasing the steely rod from its confinement. Presley is breathing harder as Walter stroke Presley’s rigidly erect penis. Walter marveled at how big it was now as he had seen it in the shower, but never like this. While Presley’s heavy breathing increased Walter proceeded to lick the tip. Presley received a jolt through his system. Walter furiously lathered the rod half way into his mouth. At this point, Presley gasped as he felt his penis was enveloped by the heat and wetness of Walter’s mouth. Presley is drowning in a sea of pleasure as his superficial logic is telling him to stop, but it was being overwhelmed by his heart & desire which was saying no, let it go on. Walter could feel Presley’s penis stiffening in his mouth. He could tell that Presley’s would soon reach climax and didn’t want that to happen. What he wanted was for something that would pleasure both of them and give Presley what he truly wanted, Walter’s butt. Walter posthumously withdrew from the throbbing erection. Feeling confused, Presley looked down at Walter.

Walter: Not yet, Presley. I could tell that you were getting close, but I want you to climax in a different place.

Presley: Okay. Where do you want to me have a climax at, Walter?

Presley was left flabbergasted by Walter’s reply.

Walter: I want you to climax inside my butt, Presley.

Jolted back to consciousness by Walter’s request, Presley was in shock then stated a shocking response.

Presley: What!!!

Walter was back up to face level with Presley.

Walter: I knew that you really want my butt, Presley.

Before Presley could counteract Walter continued about his bending over in the shower in the boy’s locker room. Walter elaborated about whenever he intentionally bends over to give Presley a good view of his butt as he noticed that Presley’s penis would begin to stiff just from looking at his cheeks. Feeling embarrassed, Presley went deep red and covered up his penis. Walter continues to ask Presley.

Walter: What do you really want to do, Presley?

Still feeling flushed, Presley reply to Walter.

Presley: Okay. There were times when I wondered what it would be like to try your butt, Walter.

Walter was a little flushed from this revelation, but quickly composed himself as he asks Presley again.

Walter: What do you really want to do, Presley? You shouldn’t worry.

Still sensing some hesitation in him, Walter French kissed Presley again. Walter knew that this was Presley’s first time, so he would guide him. Feeling overwhelmed by his true desire Presley replies to Walter’s earlier comment.

Presley: Okay, Walter. I’ll do it. I’ll have sex with you.

Walter smiled at Presley as he kissed him again. After their kiss Walter reply to Presley.

Walter: We need to get ready.

Walter stood up and instructed Presley to do the same. Once they were both vertical, and Presley better notice the bulge in Walter’s pants.

Walter: We need to completely naked for this part. We’re going to be sweating a lot, and if we walked book all sweaty there will be questions.

Presley consented to the sound of logic and in no time both boys relieved themselves of their clothes, say for their socks and shoes. Standing next to their respective heaps Presley marveled at how big Walter’s and his penis had grown as Walter smirked.

Walter: It’s because that we’re both boys.

At least, Presley smiled and chuckled a little.

Walter: I’ll guide you so that we both felt the good from this.

Presley: Of course, Walter.

Walter directed Presley to a crate where they both stood. After delivering some basic instructions on how to proceed Walter got down on all fours and motioned Presley to get behind him. Presley did, and as soon as was behind Walter, Presley knelt down. Presley stared down at Walter’s shapely virgin butt which was offering wholeheartedly to him. Breathing heavily Presley reach out and placed his hands on both cheeks, rubbing all across their smooth surface. Walter’s face went flush from the sensation.

Walter: Remember to prepare, Presley.

Brocken from his trance Presley replied.

Presley: I remembered.

Presley was simply taking his sweet time to admire Walter’s butt. Presley had fantasized so many times about touching it and now here he’s doing it. It felt unreal.

Walter: It’s very real, Presley & please continue with the preparations.

Presley: Of course.

Presley parted Walter’s left cheek while he coated his right index finger with saliva. Presley then inserted it all the way into Walter’s quaking butt. Walter began moaning deeply as Presley steadily fingered him from behind. Presley progressively inserted two fingers and finally three fingers into Walter’s trembling, perspiring butt while he used his free left hand to stroke his penis in preparation. Walter moans even louder as he feels his insides being pleasured by three fingers. In his head, flooded with lust, but retaining enough cognitive ability, he thought about how long he’d wanted to do this with Presley. Ever since he’d talked with his friend Aaron about boy on boy sex he’d wanted to try this. He was so glad that he was doing it with Presley. Walter felt like his love tunnel was loose enough as he told Presley.

Walter: Okay, Presley. I’m ready for you.

Upon hearing this Presley withdrew his fingers. Walter would give Presley instructions. Presley used both hands to part those rounded orbs to reveal the entrance between them. Presley then moved his penis in close to line up his steel rod with the door into Walter’s love canal. Both boys breathed heavily in anticipation over what was to come. Walter turned his head back and told Presley something important.

Walter: There’s one final thing you need to do before penetration.

All ears Presley heard in disbelief what he was told to do.

Walter: You have to goodbye to your virginity and kiss my butthole & use your hand to plant a kiss on your penis.

Presley was taken aback by Walter’s instructions as inquired it.

Presley: Why is it necessary that I put my mouth on your butthole, Walter?

Presley thought of his mouth actually touching Walter’s poop chute did not roll over so well.

Walter: It’s custom for boys who have sex with boys to bid farewell to their virginity for the first time having sex.

Presley caught Walter’s lies, but continues to pressure Presley.

Walter: I wanted to do this with you because it meant a lot to you.

Not wanting to let down Walter during their first time Presley relented. Presley brought his face down to Walter’s boy and bid their virginity farewell. Presley closes his eyes as he kisses the entrance and then quickly plants a kiss on his own penis. Back in position Presley positions his rod at the doorway to bliss. Walter gave Presley the all-clear.

Walter: Go ahead, Presley.

Presley began pushing his penis into the narrow opening. Walter flinched slightly at the sudden intrusion but got over it as Presley continued to push his throbbing boyhood ever deeper into Walter’s lover tunnel. Presley’s mind was flooded with lust as he felt Walter’s rectal walls clamp down on his penis, making his already rigid boyhood even harder than before. Slowly, while holding onto Walter’s butt cheeks, Presley drove his tool further in until he was at the hilt. Presley’s penis was right up against Walter’s buns. The breathing having turned into panting became more recognizable as both boys held fast. Walter remained on all fours while Presley gripped Walter’s butt cheeks, Presley’s penis enveloped by Walter’s shapely derriere. After an appropriate amount of time for Walter’s body to acclimate Presley slowly pulled out halfway before thrusting back into the narrow passage. Walter moaned loudly at this sudden sensation of partial exit then full reentry. Presley continued this motion of partial out and thrust until finding a rhythm. In full swing, Presley pounds away at Walter’s backside. Presley’s throbbing penis thrusting into Walter’s lover canal like a jackhammer was sending both boys into orbit. Walter found himself on fire as each thrust sent a pulse of electricity radiating throughout his body. Walter was now moaning loud and with reckless abandon. Presley looked down at Walter whom he was ploughing like a spade into softened ground. Presley’s hands gripped Walter’s butt and held it firm as he continued to jackhammer in and out of the tight opening. Amidst the deluge of pleasurable sensations all Presley could think about was how having sex with Walter was like a dream come true. Through the steaminess and mating calls Presley heard Walter calling out to him.

Walter: Presley! I love your penis. Please thrust your hot penis even deeper into me.

Obliging, Presley bucked his hips and rammed in further, each time going further into the center of Walter. Walter continues to call out for Presley to go deeper until the next thrust when Walter let out a moan that could wake the Dead. Presley’s penis had hit the G-Spot. That place deep inside him. The constant tending to his special place sent Walter over the moon. Through the panting and heavy breathing Walter’s moans were wild and uninhibited. Presley continued pounding Walter’s G-Spot, while feeling his penis going rigid. This was the moment Walter had explained to Presley in detail. The climax was at hand. Presley quickened his pace, going till the hilt every time. Sensing that Presley was getting close Walter called out to Presley.

Walter: Presley! I’m going to cum.

Presley would reply right after that.

Presley: So am I, Walter!

Presley continued his thrusting until it hit. In an instant Presley released copious amounts of his seeds. Shot after shot Presley fired, inundating Walter’s love canal. Walter did in kind, releasing his load onto the floor below. Shots splattered on the ground. Both boys bucked and moaned so loud that the entire storage room was filled with the climactic mating calls of young boys. After the climax both boys collapsed, with Presley on top of Walter, penis still buried inside the now cum-filled tunnel. Walter felt his own wet load smearing across his abdomen where it splattered on the ground. They both stayed like that for a moment, huffing after such a long period of passionate pleasure. As they lay there Presley thought about how great this felt and how he could finally be open about his true feelings with Walter. Presley still inside him, Walter thought about how he’d love doing it with Presley and wanted to do more with him. Eventually Presley removed his now soft penis from Walter’s love tunnel. As he did a gusher of Presley’s seed spilled onto Walter’s crevice and balls. Presley stood beside Walter and offered his hand. Walter secretly wanting to feel more of Presley’s touch accepted and soon found himself standing vertical with Presley. Presley took the initiative and remarked about how great it was.

Presley: That was truly amazing.

Walter replied back.

Walter: I told you that you would love it.

Presley: We should do it again sometime.

Both Presley & Walter stare at each other flushed. Walter regaining his senses went over to his clothes for getting dressed. That was when he felt strong arms envelop him from behind. Presley held Walter close and rested his head on Walter’s left shoulder. Curious, Walter inquired Presley.

Walter: What are you about, Presley?

Presley replied.

Presley: It was wonderful that we had sex together Walter. We should have done this sooner.

Walter: Yeah!

With Walter’s ‘yeah’, encouraged Presley’s boldness when he turned Walter to face him. Presley’s arms on Walter’s arms.

Presley: I know that it’s still early on to know what’ll happen, but if you are open to it, then perhaps we could do more together than this.

Intrigued Walter asks Presley.

Walter: You mean us dating each other.

Presley: That’s right.

Before Walter could argue Presley continue what he was saying.

Presley: I had feelings for you that were genuine long before this moment, and that based on how much you wanted to do it with me and the amount of pleasure you felt, so did you.

Speechless and flustered, Walter just stared down. Presley brought him back & told him the truth.

Presley: We’re both too afraid reveal how we felt for each other and that is this something we shouldn’t run from anymore. We should explore it so that we can figure out what it was together.

At this Walter raised his head up to find a more confidant Presley. Presley continues.

Presley: I didn’t know where this will lead, but it it’s with you, I’d like try.

At this Presley closed in a passionate French kiss. Stunned, excited, and strangely happy Walter just accepted it without resistance. After breaking, Walter asks Presley about his feelings towards Walter’s sister.

Walter: Do you still have feelings for my sister, Presley?

Presley simply smiled & reply to Walter’s question.

Presley: It doesn’t matter anymore because I have found someone I like more than her.

At this Walter broke into a smile and then returns the French kiss with another. Walter wrapped his arms around Presley’s neck, while Presley wrapped his arms around Walter’s back and brought him close. There they stood naked, sweaty, covered in each other’s seed, and lip locking like there was no tomorrow. In other words, it was perfect. They just stayed like that for a time, not caring about where they were or what the future might hold for them. The only ones who mattered in that moment were right there: Presley and Walter….forever.


End file.
